


Cursed with Knowledge

by Klenashipper



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Timelines, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klenashipper/pseuds/Klenashipper
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

4x01 When Bonnie tries to resurrect Elena she is actually successful but as the witches warned her of the consequences, Elena's soul is sent to her body back in time, the day of the prank night. 

She hears Caroline's voice "Elena are you okay, you just fainted" she opens her eyes and finds herself in the school. She sees Tyler and others, she asks, "Why are we here Care?" 

Caroline with her huge smile says, "don't tell me this dizziness kicked your memory, it's prank night and if we don't do our part then what's the point of all this." 

Elena, "prank night again, why?" 

Caroline, "what do you mean again, just sit I'll get some water for you then we'll continue okay" 

Elena, "no, I am fine Care, I'll do it." 

Elena's eyes are gauged out when she sees Dana and Chad enter the classroom with few boxes in their hands. 

Elena's POV "This can't be, this is not possible, how can this be" 

She checks her phone for the date and realises it is the same night Klaus came and wreaked havoc in their lives. 

"Oh my God I died in the bridge and I was in that cell at the Young farm, I need to talk to Bonnie. Only she can know what to do, I have to find her now." She leaves the classroom when Caroline calls from behind, "Where are you going?" 

She replies, "to superglue Alaric's desk shelf." 

She walks out of the hallway only to see Klaus standing there, she is late, he is already here, means he'll kill Dana and Chad and turn Tyler. And that Matt would try to bring Vicki back soon after and compel Stefan to turn off his humanity and feed on her. 

"There is my girl" he says and this time she doesn't turn to run away because she knows if she does what would happen, may be just may be, she could save the lives of her friends and save Stefan from the guilt of biting her, save his humanity this time, before he has to turn it all off. 

"You were supposed to be dead" he has closed the distance between them in a blink, "what do we do about that". The rage he is in gets her heart shaking but this is Klaus who she has seen an entire year so she could use her knowledge to her best advantage.

Before he could drag her inside like the last time she speaks, "My blood is the key to creating hybrids, if they are fed anything other than my blood they'll die during the transition." She knows if she stays calm then she can pull it off in a better way.

"How do you know about the hybrids, and are you trying to manipulate me?" Instead of manipulating him she got him sckeptical. This was all going wrong, she has to play smart if she wants to get him out of here before hurting any of her friends. 

"Damon told me what you were upto" she curses herself for taking his name

"Who told you your blood was the key, I have been trying to contact the original witch and failing again and again, how did you manage to make contact with her" His expression is murderous and he is going to do exactly the opposite of what Esther said so now her subtlety is the only thing which can get her past this, because truth would make her loose the advantage of knowledge she possesses.

"You killed the original witch, you tore her heart out you know how much she hates you. I had to die during the sacrifice and if I was dead you could not make any more hybrids, it was her fail-safe in case you ever broke the hybrid curse." Klaus is satisfied with her reasoning and considers her smart to be able to figure out what he couldn't but then it strikes him, the truth he had covered for centuries.

He reaches her throat and asks with rage. "How do you know that I did this, that's a secret I have kept hidden for a thousand years" He doubts that she is working with Mikael but Mikael is rotting in a cemetery then how or who?

"In the tunnels there is a cave with the story a mother who loved her children so much that she couldn't bear the thought of them dying, so she turned them into vampires, also it is written that when she put the hybrid curse on you, you killed her." 

He leaves her neck then grabs her arm "show me the cave, if you are honest, you won't be a victim, if you are not, I will make you suffer in ways you cannot imagine." 

"Come with me" he flashes away with her into the woods. She feels relieved that her friends are safe now. They enter the tunnels and then comes the threshold which no vampire can cross and Elena walks inside whole he stays stuck at the threshold. 

"If this was a trick to get to a safe place then you do know I can get you out very easily." He is livid and she understands that he thinks she tricked him.

"This isn't a trick Klaus, it's just dark, wait" she opens the torch of her cell phone and makes him see the markings on the wall, all the parts except for the part where the white oak grew again after 300 years.

"And I take it you were hanging out here with your friends while your boyfriend was with me all summer" he says with amusement. 

She thought everything well but about his snide remarks, that went unchecked, what can she answer, this is a clever remark indeed, what's best to take hold of the situation again so she says with all her wit, "I am a history nerd, I got interested in town history..." 

He cuts her off, "I am not interested in your how, it's time to test your theory now." Elena is still in the safe area when Rebekah enters there holding Tyler captive, Klaus feeds him his blood and breaks his neck. 

Though this has happened the second time, it is just as painful as the first. Though she is satisfied she saved Dana and Chad and saved Stefan's humanity. Then it strikes her mind that last time Damon saved her from him because Bonnie texted him and this time Bonnie didn't see Klaus coming here at all. 

God she is doomed. The thought of what would happen next when Tyler is a hybrid and who will save her this time when Klaus tries to take her with him shivers her insides. She realises that she had made a terrible mistake, she shouldn't have done that, shouldn't have messed with time at all, what will be the consequences for her actions.


	2. Two

"So this is the latest doppelganger, the original one was much prettier" Rebekah walks towards Elena but is stopped at the threshold "why can't I get inside" she bangs her hand on the invisible wall twice. "Why is she in there Nik, make her come out." 

"Tyler is about to wake up sweetheart, you better come out before it gets messy" his threats don't scare her anymore because she already knows he'll not kill her, but what would come after that scares her the most, she moves her eyes to Tyler who wakes up taking a deep breath, this gives her an idea. 

"What's happening to me? Why is everything so painful?" Tyler says while shaking. Elena takes out a paper cutter from her pocket and makes a cut on her palm, she walks forward but doesn't cross the boundary keeping her safe, she forwards her bleeding palm to Tyler "Tyler drink, you need this to complete your transition" 

"I wouldn't feed on you Elena, if I am transitioning I would feed from a blood bag, but not you. You are my friend". Tyler and Elena are having their moment of friendship when Klaus grabs her bleeding palm and pulls her outside and puts her palm in Tyler's mouth. After taking a few drops of Elena's blood he jumps, pushing Elena and causing her phone to fall inside with it's flash on and projected towards the wall. 

Klaus watches Tyler as though he was watching an experiment, when all the violent movements of his body stop his eyes turn golden and veins appear underneath his eyes, he grows fangs. Klaus gets a smile on his face, "well, that's a good sign." 

Elena's POV  
I have to use manipulation it's best before he plans to take me away forever, "You know you have to keep this to yourself right." 

He chuckles softly "and why would I do that"

"You realise that the more people who know about my role in this, more will come after me, don't you think it would be a smart move to keep me in the dark, because when you go on your hybrid making spree all your enemies will want to stop you and by knowing my role they could and I would be the one with a target on my back, but if no one knows, no one could actually stop you." 

He grins, "beauty with brains, now I see why the Salvatores are smitten by you, fine your way then, you get to live here provided you donate a bag of blood every month starting today. Deal." 

"Deal." 

Next she is in the hospital. 

Elena's POV.  
This was less dramatic than the previous time. 

While the blood is pumping from her veins Klaus walks to her with a smirk on his face and she couldn't help but ask, "why are you smiling?" 

He mocks her "You and me keeping a secret, I am sure Stefan would be jealous when he knows, I can't imagine what heartbreak he would go through." 

Stefan, she doesn't want Stefan to have any part in it because he is the one who suffered the most because of him, "you won't tell him right." 

"Oh I see I have touched a nerve" he is mocking her with his smile and cheery attitude. "No one knows Elena, no one." Now he has a serious expression, "the day this information leaks, I will take you away and no turning back." He means every word he says and she knows it, she has seen it in the past year and she knows he would. 

When a bag of blood is full, she feels relieved that atleast it is better than the last time when Stefan bit her and Klaus compelled him to turn his emotions off. This was less painful than the previous time and the best part is she can walk on her own and no one has to carry her on their shoulders. 

Elena gets up to leave when Rebekah enters and attacks her biting her jugular and she screams. Klaus is on the parking area when he hears her scream. He stops and turns to the hospital, he can hear the sound of blood gulping, he rushes inside and pulls Rebekah away from her, "Knock it off, she doesn't has to die I need her." 

"That's the reason I attacked her Nik, I saw what you did, after you left with the doppelganger I looked at the wall with our family's story, I know you killed my mother and now I am going to avenge our mother by killing her" she moves to Elena again but Klaus stands between her and Elena, he stands before Elena as a shield. 

It is the first time Klaus has ever done something kind to her. Klaus' back is towards her and it is the first time that she feels safe in Klaus' company. "I will explain it to you sister, this is not how it happened.." she hears Klaus giving some lame explanations to Rebekah but Rebekah is in revenge mood, there is no explanation which could satisfy her. 

After long minutes of their blaber Rebekah vamps and stands behind Elena in a nanosecond "I don't care what you want Nik, I want revenge" before she could dig her fangs into her again Elena is moved at such a fast pace that everything goes blurry before her eyes, the next minute she opens her eyes she is standing at her front porch. 

"Get inside and don't come out until I call you" he vamps away. She couldn't believe what happened, it is Klaus Mikaelson who saved her life from Rebekah twice, although he is the reason she is in trouble after all. 

She walks inside then realises her cell phone fell in the tunnels how will he call her. Her doorbell rings she opens the door and it is Tyler who stands there holding her phone. 

She is surprised "how did you get it Tyler, I thought no vampires are allowed in that zone." 

Tyler answers with smile, "I didn't get it Elena, I compelled a human to get it from the cave, I didn't know compulsion was such a strong power to possess." 

She takes her phone back "thanks Tyler" 

Tyler bites his wrist and forwards it to her, she raises a brow gesturing "why,?" Tyler points to her neck and says, "you'll need it else others may find out." 

Well it is her who suggested the idea of secrecy so she cannot be the one leaving hints behind for others to find out. She dips her index finger in the on Tyler's wrist and takes it to her mouth and licks the blood, the scar in her neck gets healed.


	3. Three

Next morning, Elena is walking with Bonnie and Caroline into the school where Bonnie complaints about her boyfriend seeing the ghosts of her ex girlfriends. 

Elena gets into her deep thoughts as to how different it is from the last time, when she was sad as it was her and Stefan's anniversary and how sad she was due to the events of the previous night, but this time there will be nothing such, in fact she and Stefan could actually celebrate it. She smiles and moves ahead of her friend's. 

Caroline calls her from behind, "Hey what's the rush?" 

Elena turns and happily informs them, "it's our anniversary, I and Stefan we actually met on the first day of school." 

Caroline keeps a hand on Elena's shoulder "I understand how hard it is for you Elena trust me." 

"Why are you trying to comfort me, it's our anniversary Care, I am going to celebrate with him." 

Bonnie and Caroline look at each other and then at her. 

"What is it? What am I missing?" Elena's question takes them by surprise. 

Caroline asks, "Are you fine Elena, see yesterday you fainted and I should have let you go home but then you fainted again and Tyler took you to the hospital so that we could enjoy our prank night together, so are you like loosing memory or something." 

"No absolutely not, why would you think that" 

"Elena just to remind you Stefan left with Klaus to save Damon's life after Tyler bit him so he is not coming back." 

"No he was back, he was here last night" 

"Did you see him, did he call you." 

"No care he was here I know it." 

Caroline turns to Bonnie "she is sick right, she is talking weirdly since last night." 

"Okay I am done with you two, when Stefan walks into the class today, you'll know I am not lying." She walks into the class and her friends behind her. 

Whole day passes but there is no sign of Stefan, Elena doesn't want to give up yet so she goes to the place where she could find Stefan. She rings the doorbell of the boarding house and Katherine is the one who attends it. 

She is a bit shocked to see Katherine there and Katherine smirks at her, "so, the useless doppelganger is here, come to see Damon, I am sorry he is busy." 

"Came to see Stefan" she says with a stern voice. 

"Did sickness make you loose memory Elena, Stefan is not here, he is with Klaus. He never came back and you know that." 

Damon walks to the door, "We are busy see you later, bye." He shuts the door. 

They both walk into the parlor where Mikael is  
"Now that you have send the human away tell me how do I find that bastard." 

"Okay, so here's the plan I will give a vial of my blood to the wicked witch, she wil cast a locator spell on my brother who is with Klaus. Then you go distract Klaus, I'll come from behind and drive the white oak into his heart. He wouldn't expect me having the white oak. So Klaus dies and my brother is free." 

Elena hears all this from the window then she realises that by changing one event in the past, she has set an entirely different course of events. She has to inform Klaus about their move because if Klaus dies so will Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Tyler. 

She walks back to her home she has to think and has to think fast, if she tells him that Damon is involved he would kill Damon, she has to be subtle because last time Stefan abducted his family and that was the only reason which kept him from killing her friends she has to do something. 

She calls his number. 

"You realise I am not your boyfriend who you can call anytime." 

"They have got Mikael" 

"What" 

"Katherine found Mikael, he has lured Damon in the plan, they are coming to kill you, Damon will possess the white oak while Mikael distracts you." 

"Why are you being so kind to inform me that. You of all person would want me dead." 

This point makes her pause for a minute then she says, 

"Mikael will kill Stefan for helping you and I want him to live, I want both Damon and Stefan to be saved." 

"Oh so you want me to spare Damon for trying to kill me, you work from my side then I'll spare him." 

"What do you mean work from your side?" 

"I am coming back to Mystic Falls." 

He disconnects. 

Damon enters through her window "Just as expected." 

"What do you mean expected?" 

"You think you can spy on three vampires without them hearing your heartbeat or smelling your blood. Caroline told me how crazy your love for Stefan has made you, I didn't want to involve Bonnie in it, I knew you would side with Klaus to save Stefan so I asked Sheriff Forbes to trace the number you call." 

"How did you know I would call him?" 

"Last night I came here to tell you that we can finally kill Klaus and then I heard that he put a dagger in her sister to keep you safe, so whatever it is your deal with him I just had to push the right buttons to get the right reaction. My plan was to trace him but now that he is coming back to Mystic Falls, we'll have a change of plan and you..."

He takes her vervain off, "you wouldn't be anywhere near the boarding house till I execute my plan." He leaves.

She thinks this is all going down the wrong way, Damon doesn't know that if he kills Klaus he'll die, he is on a suicide mission here. Last time Klaus compelled Stefan, Rebekah lured him and Katherine gave Stefan a heads up because Klaus warned her about Damon, what wil happen next. Her whole night passes with these thoughts and she wakes up really late, thus being late to school. 

She is walking back from school when she is vamped away into an apartment. She sees Klaus there, and a box which contains a dress. 

"Wear this" 

"Excuse me." She doesn't get it, she thinks she heard something wrong.

"Wear this." His voice is stern. He is commanding her now.

"But why?" 

He points towards the washroom and says, "don't make me repeat myself sweetheart." 

She takes the box and goes inside, the dress is a short black skirt, a back jacket and a blue top. Not only that there is a pair of stilettos kept below the dress in another box. 

She puts the whole thing on "didn't know you liked Katherine so much that you would make me wear her type of clothes." She walks out of the ensuite and stumbles on the third step. 

"Careful." 

"I am sorry I am a sneakers person not a stilettos person." 

"I asked Tyler to keep an eye on you, he heard Damon manipulated you into calling me" 

"So?" 

"So Katerina will possess the white oak when the time comes, you have been misinformed." 

"So you want me to take the white oak from Mikael." 

"No, I want you to dress like Katerina and take her place and learn how to walk in those till evening." 

A stylist walks, "please take a seat ma'am we have to do your hair and give you a new look." 

"Wait, I don't need a new look." 

"Sure you do love, just let the stylist do her job all you have to do is take a seat." 

She sits and the stylist starts working on her hair. 

"Where's Stefan?" 

"Glad you asked last time you didn't even take his name, I got worried that you don't care about him that he has been away from you for so long." He grins. 

"I do care about him Klaus I just want to know where he is." 

"Well he is on guard duty in Portland." 

"What" 

This shocks her because it was Stefan who stopped Damon last time and she knows exactly what he is guarding. He is guarding Klaus' family. But Stefan going mad and abducting all the originals should be least of her concerns now that she has to save Klaus at all costs else both loves of her life will be gone forever. What the hell did she do, why did she toy with time. 

"Have you developed some sort of hearing problem love, why do I have to repeat myself." 

She can answer him but if she puts her brain in answering him then she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her first objective which is to save Klaus, she has to save him, no matter what. So she chooses to ignore everything. 

Make up artist does her make up just like Katherine and leaves. 

She looks at her in the mirror and for a second she thinks she is looking at Katherine she moves her hand up to touch her face when Klaus holds her wrist "Let it dry love, else you'll spoil the make up."

"You have knowledge about make up too"

"You have have no idea" he takes out a box and gives it to her "wear it, it's a replica of Katherine's daylight bracelet." 

Elena's phone beeps. It's Alaric's message 

*Where are you? Why haven't you reached home yet?* 

Klaus pics the phone and types. 

*I am preparing for the homecoming dance, I'll be late.* 

"What dance?" 

"You'll soon know sweetheart." 

It is the night of the homecoming dance. 

She didn't go to Mikael as Klaus asked instead she went to her school school which was closed due to some reason, from there she collected Alaric's vervain gun because if she wants to save Klaus she has to be smarter than others. 

She enters Tyler's house from the back door and sees Damon had already stabbed Klaus once in the stomach and he was about to stab Klaus in the heart when she shoots Damon, atleast three times with vervain, Damon falls to the ground. Elena cries that what did she do she hurt Damon, how could she do that. She sits on her knees.

Klaus takes the white oak and kills Mikael with it. Mikael burns to ashes. 

He walks to Elena and keeps a hand on her shoulder, "don't cry love, I will spare your family and friends and even the Salvatores. You rid me of a monster today." 

Elena gets up and walks out the door.

He turns and sees Damon missing. Katherine vamped Damon to his house and ran from there.


	4. Four

Six months later.

“God I missed this psychopath version of you so much.” Elena is glad to see her killer Klaus who is standing there with all her friends.

“Wait after six long months we finally managed to make contact with you that too via chambre de chasse and you say you missed him” Damon’s comment makes sense to all of them but not her, she knows how better it is to have Klaus as an enemy, something which her friends definitely wouldn’t understand.

“Not him Damon, the psychopath version of him.” Elena tries to explain what she meant.

“If you miss me so much love then why not return to us.” God, they all misunderstood her, but she cannot explain to them in what sense she said that. Meeting friends from her original timeline for the first time in months and she can’t even figure to get the right words out.

“I can’t, the other you cast a spell on me, I cannot leave that timeline ever.” Elena can’t mention how bad it makes her feel.

“Wait, what do you mean by psychopath version of him” Finally Stefan still understands her, now she can tell how she has suffered for messing with the past. She thought that Dana and Chad would still be alive but last time when Bonnie made a contact with her it was clear to her that her intervention with the past created a new timeline entirely and nothing in her original timeline in future has changed. The Salvatores and her best friends became her enemy in the timeline her spirit was sent to but in the timeline from where she was sent, they are all still her friends.

Klaus from alternate universe walks to Elena; hugs her from behind, her back pressed towards his front, his arms wrapped around her waist. Elena holds her breath and freezes at her place while Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, Caroline and most of all Klaus (all from Elena’s original timeline) watch shocked with their mouths wide open as Klaus from the new timeline presses a soft kiss on her hair.

“Did you miss me love, see I am here” he gently puts her hair behind her ear and presses a line of soft kisses from the side of her forehead down to her neck. Elena stands breathless as a statue unable to think how to react or how to do anything.

“Time to go home love.” with this both Elena and Klaus disappear from the representational world while others still stand shocked at what they saw.

Caroline breaks the awkward silence, “Why was the other you kissing Elena”

“I have no idea” he says just as shocked as the rest of them.

…….

In the new timeline.

Elena wakes up on the couch and sees Klaus staring her with a smirk on his face.

“What was that about?”

“Power play love, I wanted others to see how much control I have over you than you had over me before I knew your whole story.” He smiles as if he has won a battle.

“You know they’ll still find a way to get me back right.”

“No they won’t, see Elena while you were busy talking to the ones from your original timeline, I asked my witch to lure Tyler into the representational magic too so that I could command him to incinerate your corpse so that your soul may never be pulled into that timeline again.”

“Tyler from there has already broken the sire bond, he wouldn’t do it”

“Oh that’s exactly what Tyler said, see he didn’t know that I was from the other timeline so I compelled him to do my bidding, and now while you are here and he incinerates your corpse there, you will be permanently stored in this body” He has a grin all over his face.

“Fine, but why did you kiss me in front of them, it’s not like you do it, you never kiss me or hug me and today in front of my friends, before the love of my life and especially in front of the other you who is my enemy you kissed me.”

“You want me to kiss you, just ask” he says with that wolfish grin on his face. Elena thinks he is such an ass.

“That’s not what I meant Klaus and you know that.” She is trying to run a serious conversation while he just wants to have fun. 

“I know what you meant, you liked it when I kissed you and you want me to do it again.” He has a smug on his face when he sits beside her and she gets up immediately.

“Leaving so soon” he teases her.

“Leaving before you actually kiss me in the real world.” She leaves his house smiling.

……………………

Six months back, after she shot Damon with the vervain gun.

Klaus’ POV

If she would have gone by my plan then I would be dead but she didn’t, she followed her instincts and saved me. She could have let Damon drive the white oak through my heart and she would have been free of her misery to be a human blood bag forever. Obviously she didn’t know that the white oak will burn along with the body of an original, the thought of killing Mikael with the same weapon after I die would have struck her mind.

Does she care for me or did she do all of this to gain my trust? Why will she care about me, I killed her aunt, I ripped her throat out and killed her too. She is definitely up to something big and I have to find out and for that I’ll have to stay here in this pony town, but it is right to be two steps ahead of your enemy, I will stay here, find out about her plans and then when I fail them I’ll take her with me.

He dials Stefan.

“Change of plans mate, drive them to Mystic Falls, I am planning a stay here.”

These words shake Stefan because in Mystic Falls he has buried the secret of his lady love being alive and he does not want Klaus to find out about it but then a hybrid vervains him and puts him in the truck with others.

“Well done Adrian I knew it would be easier for you if I distract him, keep him down till you enter Mystic Falls.”

He disconnects.

Damon’s POV.

I had him, I would have killed him, I would have got Stefan back, she would have got him back but not only did she end the one chance for Stefan to be with us again but she also put my life in danger, does she not love us at all anymore. How could she do this? Just one second and we all would have been free from Klaus, I have to talk to her and I will but not today, tomorrow, I’ll find her and I’ll make her tell me the truth.


	5. Five

Six months forward new timeline  
Rebekah stops Elena from entering her car, 

"You see this was strategic, we don't want you to return to your timeline as your knowledge is favorable for us" 

"What I know I have already told you or to be specific your brother compelled it out of me, so why stop me from leaving." 

"What did he do this time?" 

She tells her and also tells her how she froze on the spot as she didn't know how to react. This makes Rebekah laugh and after controlling her laughter she says 

"You foolish girl, this was his strategy, he was not toying with their minds he was toying with yours. Perhaps he didn't want you to tell them anything any further so he blew your mind off." 

"What will my friends think" 

"They will think to bring you back as soon as they can, and also that he torments you this way by entering your personal space, and you are too scared to react, they can't even guess that you and he are on good terms now, not only that he considers you his friend, he won't let them take you." 

This saddens Elena as she realises what she lost in the process.  
.............. ............. ............ ............ ............... .......... ................ ................. .........

Six months back. 

It's early morning, the clock strikes four when Stefan wakes up inside the truck and finds the door open he walks out and finds himself standing before his high school. He fears what would Klaus do if he finds out that Elena is alive. His phone rings and it's Klaus. 

"Klaus, why am I in Mystic Falls?" 

Klaus' voice is petulant when he says, "Ah Stefan, I am planning a stay for a while in this town, thought you might be homesick why don't you go see your brother." 

This makes Stefan a bit stressed he thinks did he harm his brother, he is consumed by worry when Klaus breaks his line of thoughts. 

"Oh don't worry about your damsel mate, I discovered her to be alive a month ago, it's your brother you need to see as he is the one she betrayed." 

"What do you mean she betrayed Damon?" Stefan couldn't make sense of these words, he thinks he misheard something when Klaus speaks again, 

"Oh by breaking his trust" he smirks and continues, "just go and ask your brother instead, I am sure he would give you the details." 

He disconnects. 

Stefan is happy that finally he'll get to see his brother again but wonders what does Klaus mean by Elena, Damon betrayal thing, was she with him or were those two having an affair behind my back. All such thoughts keep coming up till he is standing at the door of his house. 

He feels happy to be home after a long time, with no fear of hiding the truth of Elena being alive, he rings the doorbell and waits. 

Damon is wasted at the bar and he wonders who is here at this time, he thinks whoever it is he is going to eat him/her. He opens the door with a forced smile and on seeing Stefan he forgets all the pain he was in the words that escape his mouth are, "Am I dreaming, or hallucinating" 

Stefan walks in, hands in his pocket and turns, "may be you are dreaming but it's still true, care to tell me why Klaus said Elena betrayed you." 

Damon is happy that it really is Stefan, he smiles and his smile reaches his eyes, "brother, I thought I'd never see you again." He goes and hugs Stefan and Stefan hugs him back. 

Damon breaks the hug and says, "No, she didn't, I think she made a deal with Klaus for you to return to us, that's why she saved him." 

Stefan is a bit surprised at the words, "saved him, what do you mean saved him." 

Damon tells him the whole story, how he, Mikael and Katherine teamed up and how Elena ruined their plan at the last moment. Stefan hears everything in detail and even he is convinced that Elena definitely made a deal with Klaus to get him back which means only one thing that he must go and talk to her. "Definitely something is going on between her and Klaus because Klaus told me she betrayed you, this means he wants all of us to turn against each other, I have to know what the truth is." He leaves.

He enters Elena's room through the window and finds her laying straight on he bed. He brushes his lips on hers very lightly. Her lips curve to a smile but she is still asleep. Stefan pours soft kisses all over her face, she smiles and opens her eyes. On seeing Stefan there she gets so happy, her happiness cannot be explained, she cups his face "Oh my God Stefan, is this a dream, if it is I don't want to wake up."

Stefan smiles and responds "This isn't a dream Elena, I am here for a few days I guess but we can be together for that time." He kisses her and both of them fall on her bed. Little did they know that they were not alone, the original hybrid was keeping an eye on them, there every talk, every kiss, every bit of romance was watched by someone too curious about how the doppelganger mind works. 

Klaus' smirks sitting in a black SUV parked in front of the Gilbert house. "Now, doppelganger when you tell Stefan about all your schemes against me, I'll know them and then I'll crush you in your own game." 

...... ......... .........

Old Timeline (a month after Elena is sent to past)

"Where did Elena's spirit go? Why is she not waking up? It's been a month, neither she is dead nor she is alive, How do we find her?" Damon is screaming alone in the old Lockwood property. 

Bonnie comes from behind and says, "I found her" 

Damon gets some hope, "Where?" 

Bonnie hesitates a bit then says, "Elena's spirit was sent to her body but back in time but she meddled with the past, her actions created a new timeline, witches warned me if I fail to bring her spirit back to this timeline in an year's time then this timeline will be destroyed, we all will be sucked into a blackhole, nothing of this timeline will remain as this one shouldn't exist." 

"So bring her back" 

"It's not that easy Damon, witches have just told me what had happened, it's still upto me to find her spirit. Even after I find her, I'll have to know everything that she has changed so that it could be fixed, if this doesn't happens we'll all die." 

............... ............... ............. ............. ............... ......... ............ ............ ........... ..

Six months forward new timeline

Elena is driving home when Stefan stands before her car and she applies the break, she looks back and sees Damon standing there. She picks her phone but soon the door of her car is broke open and she is taken away, her phone falls on the ground and breaks.


	6. Six

Six months forward. New Timeline. 

Elena is brought to the old Lockwood cellar, both Salvatores holding each of her arm, she asks  
"What's the big plan Stefan, are you going to lock me in here?"

"Shut up, traitors don't get to talk" comes Damon's comment. 

Without looking at him she says, "I was not asking you Damon, I was asking him" 

Stefan looks at her by the side of his eye and tells "we are going to use you as bait to get Klaus here and then we are gonna kill him." 

"What do you mean as bait, and he wouldn't come here he would just send one of his hybrids, or may be two, so I suggest you drop the plan and Stefan if he dies, you will too." 

Damon sounds irritated "same old crap for which you put your friend's lives, my brother's life at stake again and again, you are worse than Katherine Elena atleast she loved my brother." 

"Damon I am telling you the truth, if he dies, you will too, so please.??" Words are cut off when Damon stuffs a cloth in her mouth and ties her to the chains on the wall, which were used by Lockwoods while turning, the chains are so tight on her wrists, even the slightest movement pains her.

Stefan video calls Klaus and he picks up. 

"Stefan, my old friend, how are you" he says with a smile. 

Stefan switches the camera and Klaus can now see Elena all tied up but he cannot makeout what place it is as all he could see around her are dark walls. 

"Leave my town Klaus or I'll feed your girl to the wolves." 

Elena can't believe that her relationship with the Salvatores has come to this. 

"You wouldn't do that, she is your one true love." 

"That's what I thought, unless I learnt how much time you two spent together or in more accurate terms, how much you two are together." 

Stefan's words hit her heart like a hammer and as much as she wants to explain it to him that it isn't what it seems, she wants to scream that they are not romantically involved but she can't, because once Klaus compelled the truth out of her he also compelled her never to tell anyone about her blood being the key to making hybrids. 

She recalled four months back.

It was the night after Stefan, Damon and Bonnie killed all of Klaus'hybrids that he needed her blood again, he compelled her not to move and not to make a noise until he has taken as much as he wants, that day he drained three litres of blood from her and she fainted, when she woke up she found that she was still in Klaus' place, she got up from the bed when she found enough strength to stand. 

She wandered around in dizziness trying to find her way out, if it were day, she would have found it earlier but it was night and the lights were off, she walked into a room full of paintings. For a moment she paused and looked at the art works, which were so wonderfully done that she couldn't take her eyes off of them. 

She found one of the paintings incomplete, unknowingly her legs moved towards it, her hand moved to the Canvas and stopped only inches away when she heard his voice "don't touch that, it's still wet, I went downstairs to pick a colour I left their last night and you, you walk in to destroy my painting." 

"I was trying to find my way out" she answers plainly looking at the floorboards, it is best to avoid getting him angry, it's best to focus on her current target. 

He examines her carefully and closes the distance between them, "you can't even stand properly, how do you plan on going home" 

It is only then that she realises that he closed the distance between them to stop her from falling, his strong hands hold both her arms and that's the only thing that's balancing her right now, if he let's go she'll collide to his chest and then fall down. Before she could think anymore he says. 

"I'll drive you home." With that she feels her legs hang in the air and till her mind registers that he's actually carrying her on his arms her feet land to the ground, he opens the car door for her and after she sits he gets into the driver's seat. 

He comes close and with the proximity she thinks he is going to kiss her but his mouth stops inches away from her, his breath falling on her face and his other hand moves behind her and pulls the seatbelt out, after he ties her seatbelt he moves back to his seat and starts the car she hates herself for the thoughts that crossed her mind. 

"You're staring at me love, it's not good you know." He tells her while looking straight at the road, it's only then when his words register on her that she realises, she was, indeed looking at him and her head was turned to his side, but, it was due to dizziness that she rested her head on the seat sideways, and she didn't want to sleep so she kept her eyes open. 

"You're still staring" his voice is low and she knows he was stealing glances at her by the side of his eye. So, in her defence she says what she truly feels at that moment, "I have never seen this side you Klaus, last time you wanted to take me away from everyone I love and this time you are driving me home to them." 

As soon as her words register his mind, he stops the car. "Why did you stop the car?" Her voice is low and she has gathered the strength to voice her thoughts out. He turns to her, "What do you mean last time?" He is serious and she knows it but she also wants to hide the truth from him so she says, "during the sacrifice." 

He pauses for a few minutes and then drives again, he drives her home and there she thinks it would be really bad is anyone knows she back home at this hour of night, but what option does she has, she has to, she steps out of the car and Klaus stands in front of her before she can take another step. There is a grin on his face and she doesn't understand why, in the next second he takes away her vervain and then compels her, "Invite me in." 

She hates him at that moment, but she does and just like her, he also wanted to avoid getting through the front door so he puts both his hands around her waist and jumps. 

Next she finds her in her room, he entered with her through the window, he shuts the door and her heart shivers with his presence in her room at this time of night, she fears what more wrong could he do to her, he comes and sits beside her, he compels her again, "tell me what did you mean by last time, tell me everything about you I don't already know." 

The compulsion is set and she has to answer him. After listening to everything Klaus gets a smirk on his face, and then he says, "Now I know who my friends and foes are." 

That night he stays for long because their talks were long and he compelled her to hide who she is from the Salvatore brothers and from everyone else, that night she was already tired due to blood loss so she didn't realise when she fell asleep but when she did she woke up to find Stefan staring at her.  
......... ............. .................. ............ ............... ......................................................

Six months forward. Old Timeline

"Oh my god Tyler, what are you doing,?" Caroline questions him seeing him soak Elena's corpse in gasoline. 

Tyler is desperate he can't help himself, he has been compelled, he lights a matchstick and throws it over to Elena but Caroline catches it just in time. 

Tyler tells, "I have been compelled Care, he compelled me to do so, I can't stop myself." 

Caroline questions "Who?" 

Tyler lights another matchstick and Caroline snatches the matchbox and the lit matchstick away from him and throws it in water."who else Care. Klaus, he compelled me." 

Klaus walks in there "Nonsense, I would never do that, why would I want to doom us all." He pauses for a minute, "unless, it was..." 

"You from the other timeline" Caroline completes. 

Klaus goes forward and compels Tyler, "forget I asked you to burn Elena alive, you don't have to do it anymore." Tyler relaxes. 

Klaus sees the tension on Caroline's face "What's wrong love?" 

"It's just the other you, the way you held Elena and she froze, she didn't know how to react, the way she first talked to you and failed to notice others and the other you trying to send us all to oblivion, because obviously if Elena',s body is destroyed then, she wouldn't have to return." 

"What are you implying love?" 

She meets his eyes, "you don't want Elena to return, you just want her for you" 

"Nonsense, I fancy you not her." 

"Nice words Klaus but the other you surely fancies Elena and it is clear by the way how possessively you held her and took her away from us. It was clear, your body language said you won't let us take her matter what." 

"The other me love, not me, and now that it bothers you so much I'd really like to ask the doppelganger why am I not with you." 

"It doesn't bother me Klaus, I am just telling you what I saw" she suppresses her smile but Tyler sees where this conversation is going and he gets jealous seeing them work things out together.  
…...............….........................................................................................................


	7. Seven

Six months forward. New Timeline. 

The Salvatore boys didn't know that Elena was always followed by Klaus' hybrids, he ordered them to protect the doppelganger and while Stefan was busy making a point to Klaus on the call, Klaus was just wasting time trying to keep his attention on him while two of the hybrids showed up and snapped the necks of the brothers. That was not all, Klaus ordered them to bring the brothers to him and they vamped out taking the unconscious brothers after freeing her. 

Elena was worried that though that was a desperate move but Klaus shouldn't kill them, little did she know that he didn't want to. She was so worried for them that she actually had to run all the way to her car and then drive recklessly to the Mikaelson mansion. 

Six months forward. Old Timeline. 

Bonnie puts a big grimoire on the table and it lands there with a thud, she opens the page and points to a page "This is the spell he is using to keep Elena's soul trapped in that realm" 

"You found the spell now care to tell how do we undo it so that we are not sucked into the oblivion." Klaus' words just add to her anger and she replies with just as much disgust, 

"He bound her spirit to a totem and if we destroy it then we will be able to pull Elena back to our world." 

Six months forward. New Timeline. 

Elena rushes into the mansion, she slips on the wet floor and falls on her knees she would have gone all down but she put her palms to the front and prevented her face from hitting the floor, when she got up both her knees bled and her palms were grazed. She got up and walked to the room she heard Damon's voice from, 

"Ah here you are love" Klaus said with a smirk on his face.

She looks at Damon who is tied up in chains and is bleeding, Klaus' hybrids are doing the dirty work for him, they are driving a knife through him again and again she turns to the doer of the situation. 

"Klaus we had a deal, you don't hurt my loved ones as long as I do what you say." She says with desperation in her voice. 

"You had a deal to save us" Damon says bewilderment clear in his eyes. 

"Yes Damon, that's what I am trying to tell you, that was Katherine, she was trying to turn you two against me and she succeeded" 

"How could it be Katherine, you always tried to save Klaus... And... And" 

Damon is so guilty that he couldn't find any words to put them together "I am gonna kill that bitch." 

Elena turns her gaze to Klaus who's already staring at her but before she could ask again he tells her, "I know the deal I made love. I won't hurt him or his brother I just want to compel both brothers to be protective of you again and never to harm you" 

Stefan who has been listening to this conversation in the other room too and was getting the same treatment as his brother spoke "you can't trust him Elena, he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be in our lives." 

"I would agree to that ripper" his grin widens, "I might as well grant you your wish" 

"Klaus I think the compulsion isn't needed if the truth comes out" Elena says plainly looking at him. 

"I wouldn't take any chances love. How long until Katerina does another stunt on your name and they are back in revenge mode for you again." 

"Let him do it Elena, I don't know what would I have done if I had hurt you without knowing the truth." 

On this Klaus compels both brothers for the same and orders his hybrids to stop the torture, he leaves. 

Elena frees Damon's one hand so that he could free the other and then she goes to the other room to free Stefan. While freeing him she expected a thanks or a sorry but what came out from his mouth was, 

"What's your relationship with Klaus?" 

"Excuse me" 

"Four months back, the day you went missing after school, I searched everywhere, every friend's house, every place that you might go and when I returned to your room dejected, I saw you sitting on your bed with Klaus and after he left you fell asleep so hard, like you had no energy left, I came in and you smelled of him, then I went to his room to clear my suspicion, his bed smelled of you."'

He pauses then asks with utter hate in his eyes for her, "how long have you been sleeping with Klaus." 

She slaps him and leaves in anger without saying a word, she feels disgusted as to how low Stefan can think of her just because she smelled of him doesn't mean that she was sleeping with him.

She smelled of him because that day he knew he'd drain more of her than the normal so he asked her to give her blood while she lay down as she would pass out, she was laying on his bed while donating blood because he didn't want any visitors or anyone to see what was happening so that no questions could be raised, and no one would dare enter his room while he was in, obviously he left after taking the blood, and he was in the room but he hardly stayed anywhere bled. Her room obviously smelled of him because he was there for a long time learning every detail about the future which she knew. 

Stefan vamps out from there and she hears Damon say "No, no, if I'm gonna feel guilty about anything, I am going to feel guilty about this." 

With this he walks to her and brushes his lips on hers, she pauses for a few seconds and goes back to the time when this kiss actually happened, she kisses him back. 

Damon breaks the kiss after sometime, he holds her chin gently and says, "I am sorry Elena for ever doubting you, I promise I'm gonna make that bitch pay for what she did to us." 

He vamps out from there as well. 

"Guess it's only you and me now love, what do you say about a trip to New York" 

"I am not interested Klaus" 

"Well I am" 

"See Katerina will make moves against you again and again and I was thinking to get you transferred to a new city, new school, new people, you live your life just as you do and away from the Mystic chaos."

"I can't leave Jeremy alone" 

"He won't be, see I'll compel him to focus on his studies and build his life, and whatever, he won't need you, he has Alaric" 

"He is a serial killer now, thanks to your mother dragging his spirit to darkness again and again, that's more of a reason I can't leave" 

"Well that's the trick love, your knowledge of future combined with my brain, I got a witch to make those herbs for Ric and compelled him to take those without skipping a dose, he's no more a serial killer and for your knowledge sake Bill Forbes is still alive, while he should be dead in your timeline."

"What are you getting at Klaus?" 

"Leave town with me, I'll get you transferred to the best school and then you can carry on your life there without the disturbance of the supernatural, what do you say." 

He knows this is an offer she cannot refuse and she won't, not after all she had to face.

Next morning. 

She has packed her bags and is waiting outside on the swing when a hybrid comes to collect her bags and then she is lead to a black SUV, she pretended to be sick during morning so that she could skip school and pack her stuff, she also wrote her goodbye leters to all, she only added an extra note on Jeremy's letter, "I'll be in touch stranger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I shall write about the past six months. And yes she won't be leaving or living with Klaus, I have other things planned for her.
> 
> Katherine made them believe that Elena was trying to get Stefan killed and she succeeded, there is a big chapter to it but not now, later.


	8. Eight

Six months back. New Timeline.

Stefan returns to his home and Damon questions “what did she tell you? Did Klaus threaten her or something?”

“I don’t know Damon, when I entered her room I saw Klaus through the window, he was there all the time so I didn’t question her, but I think she definitely has something going on with him because when I walked out the next morning I saw Klaus still there lurking behind shadows, the only thing keeping him at bay is that he isn't invited in.”

“Did you not ask her anything even by writing on a paper or something.”

“I am sorry Damon but I didn’t want to spoil the moment I was having with my girlfriend and didn’t want to ruin her happiness after our long awaited union.”

“Fine I’ll go ask her myself” with this Damon vamps out of the house.

Damon has just entered her lane when he spots her coming out of the door in a red Henley, black leather jacket, blue jeans and a bag hung across her shoulders, he slows his pace to walk to her this is when Klaus grabs her wrist and vamps away with her.

Damon calls Stefan, “He took Elena we need to call Bonnie to find her.”

……. …… …………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Her head spins with his pace and she tries not to throw up when he stops, she finds herself in the same apartment he brought her before the homecoming to dress up as Katherine. She shuts her eyes for a minutet and then opens them and the spinning of the room stops then she turns her attention to him, “Now what, you want me to play Katherine again” she questions with her arms crossed.

He questions her, “Why did you save me?” she looks at him and he is not grateful he is curious, she didn’t prepare for this part though, she thought after she saves Klaus he would go back to making hybrids, she never imagined this sort of conversation to be happening.

“I murdered your guardian right in front of you, I killed you, I took your boyfriend away from you and I am using you as a human blood bag for my hybrid cause, you of all people should want me dead, just a white oak through my heart and I would be gone forever and instead you attacked Damon, destroyed the white oak, the one chance of your freedom from me, why?”

His gaze is fixed on her, there is no doubt he is calculating the time she takes to respond and his focus is also on her heartbeat, he would find out if she lies, she has to be smart here, soon she gets a smirk on her face and replies with words, which he may not doubt to be not true, “Because I wanted to kill you myself, I saw that plan working, I lured you into Mystic Falls, when I saw Damon about to end you, all I could think of was that I wanted to do it myself, that’s the reason I hit Damon.”

She imagines that he would grab her throat or punish her or something but she is startled by his reaction when he chuckles softly and closes the distance between them, she takes a step back, he holds her chin gently and lifts her head up, he looks at her top to bottom and back. She can’t think why is he smiling, what wrong did she do, her words were accurate, the most satisfying reason she could ever give to him for her act.

This is when he leans forward and whispers in her ear, “Careful love, you are shaking” he moves back to lock eyes with her “actions speak louder than words Elena, I have seen the brave you, who looked me in the eyes and said ‘GO TO HELL’ while death was dancing on your head, the girl who refused to take my hand and walked to her death without a hint of fear in her eyes, I admired your bravery." He pauses then says, "your body language gave you up Elena.”

She realises that she is still shaking, but before she could say something he begins, “try again sweetheart, this time, try to convince me harder” he removes her bag from her shoulder and drops it on the floor. He moves a strand of her hair behind her ear; he ghosts his hands alongside her arms with a smirk on his face, “the truth sweetheart, before my mind moves to something else.”

“I didn’t want you to die, so I stopped Damon from killing you” he moves her hair to the side exposing her neck, and moves his palm over the skin of her exposed flesh, “the reason love, why didn’t you want me to die.” He has moved to her back now and he is holding her in the same position as he held her at the night of the sacrifice.

“I don’t know” she blurts out. His teeth graze through her neck, teasing her but not digging in, she speaks, “you wouldn’t”

He has a smirk playing across his face, he turns her to face him “Watch me” with this his fangs come out and his eyes turn golden, she screams and closes her eyes but he is gone, his touch has vanished, he is not touching her, so was he teasing her or torturing her, or both, she opens her eyes to see Klaus lying on the floor with his neck twisted at an abnormal angle.

“Elena are you fine” she sees Bonnie standing at the door with Damon, Stefan comes close to her and hugs her “Calm down, calm down, I am with you”

She realises that she is still shaking but she doesn’t know why she is supposed to stay calm but she is a total mess, she has to go to school but she is already late, she won’t be allowed to enter so she asks Stefan to take her home.

Damon doesn’t question her for her actions as to why she failed his plan because of the state she is in, he postpones the questioning for further and now he is also sure that there is definitely something going on between these two.


	9. Nine

Six months forward. New Timeline. 

A car stops at her door and two girls of her age walk out, they take her luggage and keep it in the car, she gets in the car with them and they drive away with her. It is a seven hour drive, she learns on the way that they compelled the principal to transfer her to the other school during mid term of her senior year and the same for the principal of new school, she would be attending classes from next day and today she is supposed to settle to her new surroundings. 

When she learns that these two would be joining her to the school and everywhere she goes it is then that she asks them what their name is and they introduce themselves, the one with black hair till shoulders is Tania and the blonde with curly hair is Wendy, seeing them both she misses her besties and wonders where they are now. They settle in a dormitory. 

..................

Six months back. New Timeline. 

Klaus' POV

I intended to get her to the brim of her fear so that I could see in her head what's it that she is hiding but my plan failed, I'll have to send her friends away first and then only I will be able to do what I want with her.

Elena assures Stefan and her friends that she is okay, Damon decides to talk to her when she is normal and leaves with the others, she takes out her journal and writes. 

Dear Diary, 

I remember Klaus to be a psychopath till he saw Caroline, this was unexpected, Klaus wasn't supposed to kidnap me like this, the mere thought that what would he do to my friends and my family after learning my truth sent shivers down my spine, I can't let him know that, I have to keep this situation under control rather than giving control to him. 

I doubt my reality, I doubt my truth, did I actually lived this year and died or was it all just a wierd dream. Most of it is same as before but there are other things too. What could I possibly answer Klaus when I myself can't differentiate between a dream and a reality. 

She hides the diary in her bag. 

.............

Six months back. Old Timeline. 

Bonnie looses her power after bringing Klaus back to life. The spirits send her a message that she made a huge mistake and they shall all suffer for playing with balance of nature. A small hole appears on the sky but no one understands what it is, day by day it keeps growing bigger until one day the spirits inform Bonnie of the mistake she had made. 

She had sent Elena back in time and Elena is changing the past, because of which this future shouldn't exist, Elena's soul had been sent one year back and that much is the only time left with Bonnie to undo her mistake by bringing her back to their plain else the new timeline which is getting generated will destroy the old one and everyone here would be sent to oblivion.

................

Six months back. New Timeline. 

Stefan is walking Elena home after school when Klaus appears out of nowhere and compels Stefan, "you are not going to interrupt my time with Elena in anyway, you are not going to inform anyone about this." Stefan let's go Elena's hand and Klaus grabs her and takes her away to a mansion which his hybrids have built for him. 

"Let go off me" she says and he let's her, she stumbles a few steps and then balances herself "What do you want Klaus, more blood.?" 

"I want you to join me for a drink" 

"That was not the part of our deal" 

"I am not asking you love I am telling you." He points to a chair and says, "take a seat." She does. 

He gets seated across from her and they are served drinks, "What's all this about Klaus?" 

He raises his glass to her and says, "To peace" 

She wonders, the last time they met he scared her to the core and now he wants peace. "Wha-what, you and peace" 

"Not me and peace love, you and me at peace again" 

"You tried to kill me yesterday." 

"To be honest love, I only meant to scare you so much so that I could get the exact thoughts in your mind of what you were hiding and what I saw before your friend snapped my neck was a confusion, you couldn't differentiate what's real and what's your dream." 

She thanks god that he only saw that much. 

"So I thought to it love that why not you and I call a truce and things between us get back to normal again." 

Her eyes wide open on his words, and her lips part, Klaus talking about making peace with her, this is definitely a dream, this is not real she is sleeping of course. 

"That's real sweetheart and if you keep behaving like this then I guess I'll have to take you to a psychiatrist instead." He raises his glass to her again and this time his expression is serious, "So what do say Elena, will you be at peace with me or will you be my prisoner." 

She raises her glass to him, "to peace" and they both sip their drinks. After drinks he insists on showing her his house and she agrees. She has never been this normal to Klaus ever and all this seems to be a dream, he shows her the room he has chosen for his sister, tells her it is the biggest one, then shows her another room in which he has put a painting of horses for Elijah. 

After touring her the entire mansion he whispers in her ear, "it's not a dream sweetheart, I realised you were only trying to save me and I overreacted." 

This is too much for her to take in to hear Klaus say that he overreacted means she is definitely high on drugs or something. Klaus laughs hearing her thoughts and says, "Looks like I had been worried for all the wrong reasons, I thought you were planning something big but looks like your brain is a mess of what's real and what's not." 

He orders Mindy to drop Elena home and after she leaves one of his hybrids asks him, "That day you were paranoid for what she did and why she did it, yesterday you attacked her and today you show her your home, why?" 

Klaus looks at him and says with a stern voice, "Never question me about what I do with her and why, do you get it?" 

The hybrid nods "hmm"

"Then leave." The hybrid starts to leave when Klaus calls from behind, "or wait, go bring Matt Donovan to me after his shift at he grill is over." The hybrid leaves with his command. 

Klaus smirks and thinks to himself, "I'll want to know more about you Elena and who would be more better than your childhood friend cum the first love of your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reckoning part never happened in the new timeline so Klaus is unaware of how deeply she loves the Salvatore brothers.


	10. Ten

Six months back. Old Timeline.

Bonnie goes back to the witch house, tries to regain her power but nothing happens, then it strikes her that the only person who could help her get out of this situation is her grams, but she cannot make contact with her, but Jeremy can. So she goes to the Gilbert house and tells Jeremy that while trying to pull Elena’s soul into her body, she accidently pushed her back in time and Elena is changing the past and if they don’t bring her back in an year’s time they will all be sucked into oblivion and there would be nothing left.

“How can I help?” Jeremy asks

“I lost my powers while putting Klaus back into his body, I need to talk to my grams to know what shall I do”

Jeremy thinks of her grams and she appears.

J, “She’s here”

G, “Tell Bonnie that she will regain her power only after she knows how to fix this problem, the spirits are punishing her for what she did”

Jeremy tells Bonnie what her grams told.

B, “What is that supposed to mean”

J, “I have no idea”

He looks at Bonnie’s grams and she replies, “There was one witch who committed the same mistake, she has the spell to it, if you get your hands on that spell and arrange for what you must do then the spirits would return you what is rightfully your.”

B, “What happened when she committed that mistake”

G, “Her son was killed by wolves and while trying to resurrect him she also sent his spirit back in time, only a month back in time, but the spirits showed her, her mistake the other day and she brought her son’s spirit back to this timeline leaving it on the other side.”

B, “And then what happened”

G, “No one except that witch and her husband had the knowledge of what they had done, she loved her children so much and she was so broken that she couldn’t bear the thought of them dying, so she did the unimaginable, she turned all her children into vampires.”

B, “Esther”

G, “Yes, Esther’s grimoire has the spell which you need to bring Elena back to life and only when you get your hands on it, will the spirits connect to you again and help you in resurrecting her.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Six months back. New Timeline.

Tyler drops Elena home and leaves. She walks to the porch when Stefan comes to stand before her, worried. Stefan hugs Elena and says, “Klaus took you, I was worried, he compelled me not to disturb his time with you but” he looks at her top to bottom as though looking for any injuries or hurt but to his surprise she looks completely fine.

Not only this, she smells of liquor, the one which Klaus usually takes after dinner, he also notices the fact that after spending so much time with Klaus the Elena he knew would be worried and would wrap her arms around him and take him into a tight hug but what he sees is this Elena looks relaxed, as though some burden has been removed off of her.

He couldn’t help but ask, “Were you enjoying his company, what did he do to make you so relaxed.”

Six months forward. New Timeline.

New York city.

Klaus walks into a bar and orders, “Two bourbons” he points a finger to his drinking buddy and says, “Keep his glass filled up till he drops to his knees.”

“Klaus, I am a vampire, almost as old as you, I would probably never fall on my knees by taking a few shots.”

The bartender pours drink to his buddy first who grabs her wrist and meets her eye, “Don’t make a noise, and just keep filling the glass.”

“I wouldn’t make a noise but if you drink from me, you would choke, my blood is laced with vervain.”

Klaus, whose attention was on the phone, his eyes widen on hearing this oh so known voice.

“Smart girl, go send someone else to quench my….” Words are gone because Klaus breaks his neck and compels all customers to leave.

“Why did you compel the customers?” the bartender asks.

He looks at her with anger, “customers, really, customers.” He holds the girl’s upper arm and pulls her to him anger visible in his eyes, “What are you doing here? I sent you here to study to stay in a safer environment and you take a job at the bar surrounded by drunkards all the time.”

“Hey, you don’t get to decide whether I work or not, your hybrids are always around me they were even here until you asked them to leave, I am in no danger”

“Why did you have to work at all?”

“You said I could live my life and you don’t get to decide whether I work or not.”

“Oh yes, typical teenager, if you weren’t and orphan your parents would have loaded you with lots of pocket money and that’s for what you are doing this right.”

He drops her arm, takes out his wallet and puts cash on her hands, he doesn’t notice but his actions bring tears in her eyes and she is silently crying when he says, “here you go, take whatever money you want but I don’t want to see you working in a place like this.”

“You think I am doing all this for money” he looks at her now and asks with confused expression, “What else could it be?”

She controls her sobs and says, “I am doing this because I want to feel normal, ever since you came into my life, my life has changed drastically, I did this job because this is what a normal teenager would do, I did it so that I could feel normal like others of my age”

She holds his hand brings his palm up she puts his money back in his hand and says, “I am not doing this for money, and just for you to know, I receive a cheque every month from the historical society on my mother’s name so next time don’t throw money on me like this." 

She pauses and he looks at her with that intense gaze, his anger is gone, and she continues, and it’s not my fault, if I tried to add some normal to my life, which also you could not bear.”

"


	11. Eleven

Six months forward. New Timeline.

Klaus gently keeps a hand on her left cheek, “Relax love, I didn’t know you were feeling like that, had I known it earlier I would have reacted differently, just seeing you in this bar infuriated me and I reacted, you know I want you safe.”

“What difference does it make Klaus, in Mystic Falls we " she pauses "I was always at the grill with my friends.”

“Well that’s the thing sweetheart, that this isn’t Mystic Falls. This is New York City and at night this bar turns into a buffet for all blood sucking freaks, some feed and a few also take sexual pleasures in their victims and compel them to forget all this.”

He drops his hand from her cheek, “I told you what this place is” then he says jovially, “but if your ovaries are exploding then I would be more than happy to please you.”

She hits him on his arm and says, “Shut up, and take me home.”

He leaves with her unaware of the fact that the vampire whose neck he broke, had woken up after the customers left and he had been listening to all their conversations while pretending to be dead and after Klaus left, the other vampire calls someone, “you won’t believe but I think he has a weakness, we can use her to manipulate him.”

The person on the other end, “Bring me all the details about that weakness.”

Klaus is driving her home when she asks, “What were you doing in such a shady place”

Klaus replies while looking at the road “That’s none of your concern, but because you asked, Miss Forbes is desiccating, Bonnie needs to replace her with an older vampire so I had to find the one which the other me won’t kill if he happens to find he is the battery to the spell that binds the totem.”

E, “Caroline is desiccating and you are telling me about it now, I need to go see her.”

K, “No you don’t, Lucien will be a temporary battery only for a week or so in which Miss Forbes will be in her full strength to go for another six months.”

E, “I won’t let Caroline be my totem anymore if it hurts her.”

K, “I won’t kill Lucien but your friends will, and Caroline is the only one who your friends won’t kill and according to you me from the other timeline too, I will ask the Bennet witch to cloak Lucien while he is the battery put him in a boundary spell and once your best friend regains her strength she would be back there.”

E, “I feel so guilty that because of me they both have to miss their senior year, next year I would be starting college and they would be rejoining school, I don’t know how I would make it up to them.”

K, “There is nothing for you to be guilty about, when they both learnt what happened to their respective parents; they agreed to do it themselves, so whatever they are doing, it’s their choice and you don’t have anyhing to feel guilty about.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Six months back. New Timeline.

Stefan questions her, “Elena, what’s going on between you and Klaus, I was worried but you look like you were enjoying your time.”

E, “I was not enjoying Stefan” she holds his hands in hers to comfort him and says, “You should know, Klaus wouldn’t harm me, he is not a threat to me, so you shouldn’t worry at all.” She rests her head in his chest and wraps her arms around him, but Stefan doesn’t hug her back.

After a few days.

Elena had asked Alaric to teach her how to defend herself and he agreed. She is running in the woods when she hears some noises, she turns around but there is nothing, she keeps running and slowly her vision starts to get blurred, she sees dark spaces and long before she knows she is running in the middle of the road and a truck is speeding towards her, her vision clears and she sees the truck inches apart she shuts her eyes and screams.

Her back strikes to a tree and she opens her eyes to see Klaus has moved her from there, he holds her arms tightly and looks at her with rage in his eyes, “Do you think I left you here so you could run before a speeding truck and die”

“My vision got blurred, I don’t know what happened, it was as if I couldn’t see anything and when it cleared I was standing before a moving truck, I didn’t do it intentionally, it just happened.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Six month back. Old Timeline.

Bonnie opens her eyes, “I failed, how did I fail.”

Klaus says, “Do it better Bonnie, may be this time you can pull her back and into this world before it collapses”

B, “I tried, but something happened, someone stopped me.”

K, “How hard will it be for you to find Elena’s spirit”

B, “Time related spells are not that easy, but if Elena dies there, her default would be this, so I am just trying to lure her to danger, that’s it, at least till you agree to hand me your mother’s grimoire so that I could make contact with her”

K, “yeah and by peeping into it, maybe you could find the spell she was going to use on Finn to turn us all human and then kill me, so no, try again, just do it the old fashioned way, once Elena returns the new timeline will be destroyed and we will all be merry by not going into oblivion.”

B, “How paranoid are you, do you think I would waste my time on finding a way to kill you than to save all of us.”

K, “No Bonnie, but who is to stop you from stealing some spells and using them on me later after you bring Elena back here.”

Bonnie closes her eyes and starts to chant again.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Six months back. New Timeline.

Matt rushes to where Elena is and sees Klaus holding her, “Hey, let her go” he yells.

Klaus turns to him, “Are you sure I let her go, last I checked she was running towards a speeding truck”

Elena replies, “That’s not how it happened, I told you, I couldn’t see anything over there.”

Klaus releases her, “Go home and if you try to die again I will take you to my home and lock you in there.”

Matt thinks ‘what’s going on between them, does Stefan know, and why is Klaus being protective of Elena.’

A young man walks to Klaus and says, “I have prepared what you asked for”

Klaus turns to Elena and says, “Elena meet Henry, he is a witch, I asked him to make a protection charm for you, just in case you run into another trouble.”

He forwards his hand to her but she doesn’t give her hand in his, instead she says, “I don’t want anything from you Klaus, no thanks.” She starts to leave, Klaus grabs her wrist and pulls her towards him, she turns and collides to his hard chest and he holds her arm twisted behind her back, thus giving her no escape from him.

She looks at him and he says, “Did I say you have a choice”

He signs at Henry and he hands him a box, Klaus opens it and Elena can’t take her eyes off from that, it’s a beautiful choker with a black stone in the middle of it.

Klaus moves behind her and pulls her hair aside, he makes her wear the choker, and from the place where Matt watches it, it looks like a lover’s gift to another, he stands speechless.

Klaus’ fingers on her were so soft, were so gentle and she could feel the difference, it was not like the last time when he killed her, it was protective, it was to save her, his touch felt so good on her, she got lost in it so bad that she almost forgot that she is involved with Stefan. When Klaus is done making her wear the necklace, he stands in front of her, “there we go, all set.”

Elena comes back to her senses, she puts a hand on the choker then looks Klaus and says, “Klaus, this kind of jewelry isn’t allowed in school and..” he keeps a finger on her lips and says, “It has been spelled by Henry, neither you nor your witch can take it off, only the person who made you wear this can take it off of you and yes Elena, if you are worried for school”

He turns to Henry and says, “Spell it so that it is not visible to anyone, not even me.” Henry does the spell and the choker becomes invisible to everyone’s eyes but she can feel it, it's still there on her neck.

Klaus puts a hand on her left cheek and says with a smug on his face, “That’s the safety I want from my girl, forget the truck, now even if you go and lie on the train tracks, you will be left unscathed.”

He cups her face kisses her forehead and then in a blink he disappears into nowhere with his witch. Elena opens her eyes and sees Matt staring at her with disgust.

She walks to Matt but he says, “Stop Elena, everything was clearly visible.”

E, “Matt it’s not what you think it is” Matt walks out of the woods. Elena follows him saying, “Matt wait”

And there it happens again, while following Matt her vision blurs and she comes before a speeding car, she screams and Matt turns to look at her he gets worried and runs towards Elena, but the distance between Elena and the car is negligible but this time the car passes through her as if she was air and nothing, she keeps standing well and good.

She feels thankful to Klaus for the gift that he has given her, then she looks at Matt who stands there shocked, he enters the grill, Elena follows him but he goes inside where only the staff members are allowed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Six months back. Old Timeline.

Bonnie opens her eyes and says, “She should be back, she should have come back but I can’t feel her spirit here, she is not here, I failed.”

Klaus, “Try again Bonnie, maybe this time with a little more focus, or are you hesitating in killing your friend, although she would die only in the new timeline, her spirit would be back here, she would drink blood and transition into being a vampire, so don’t hesitate, you are not actually killing her, you are just bringing her back to you.”

Klaus keeps asking her to try and Bonnie keeps trying and this way the whole night passes and the sun comes up but they fail to get her spirit back when Bonnie is about to try one last time, her whole body aches and she collapses to the ground.

Klaus gives her blood but she says, “If I try one more time, I will die, I need to take rest.” Klaus agrees and they decide to do it again when Bonnie is better.

Six months back. New Timeline.

“Dear Diary,

Today Klaus gifted me something, a special charm that protects me and I can’t believe that it is Klaus who did such a favor on me, it was twice I was saved by a speeding vehicle, a snake bite, a poisoned tea, and what not, it was as though death was coming upon me again and again and a gift by one man and one man alone saved my life each time.

I wonder how I didn’t notice before but today when I was standing so close to him, I realized how hot he is, not only that, how beautiful he is, I never noticed because I was always fighting him, but today when those hands were around my neck again it was not like the last time when he killed me, it was protective, this time it was as if he won't let any harm come to me.

Her diary is snatched and it’s Damon, he reads the page she was writing , he holds the diary far from her reach and says, “You and the hybrid freak, so when did you decide to ditch my brother for him.”

“Damon give me my diary back” She tries to take it back.

Damon lifts it up and says, “Answer me two things and you will have it back, one, why did you shoot me with vervain when I was about to kill Klaus.”

E, “Because his hybrids had the order to kill you if he dies and also you are from his sireline so if he dies you die too and so does Stefan”

D, “What sireline, what are you talking about”

Upon this she goes mum because when she woke up on the prank night, it was as if she was sent back in time and she managed to pull it off so well, but as soon as the time passed, the things started happening in a different way and now she is unsure whether the year she lived was actual or was it all a dream because most of it is same and most of it has changed, what can she answer Damon when she herself doesn’t know if it was all true or it was a dream.


	12. Twelve

Six months forward new timeline.

Klaus had dropped Elena home and went back to the bar to meet his dear friend Lucien and found him awake, he gave some lame excuse to him for snapping his neck and disappearing for a long time after that he had been with him the entire night, he wanted to negotiate with him for his own causes but to make sure he gives in he had to know what Lucien was it that interests Lucien so that he could actually make a fair trade with him.

Next morning Elena wakes up on her bed on her right side she feels a liquid pouring onto her left cheek drop by drop, she turns to lie straight and screams seeing the head of Tania (one of her hybrid friends) hanging above her head, it was Tania’s blood that was dropping on her, she gets out of the bed immediately and sees her sheet stained with blood, she calls out for her other friend,

“Wendy” “Wendy she screams but hears no answers, she goes to the bathroom to clean herself and there she sees Wendy lying in a pool of her own blood in the bathtub, she walks to her to pull her out but she steps on something, she looks down to see that it’s her heart.

She get terrified and rushes back to the room to collect her phone, she picks her bag from the table and empties the contents on to it, her phone falls down, she picks it up, but the blood on her hands wets the screen, she gets a towel to clean her hands and the phone she rings the first person she could think of, she rings Klaus.

There is a knock at her door and she is too terrified to open it, she gets scared and hides inside the bathroom but seeing her friend dead there it scares her more, the door keeps banging and then it is broke open. She says to herself, “Klaus pick up, pick-up”

The call gets disconnected and she rings him again. Then she hears voices from outside.

Man 1 “Sir, we were correctly informed, two girls were murdered by their roommate”

Man 2 “And she is probably still here, hiding, because the door was locked from inside”

Elena realizes that this isn’t the vampires, it is the police and someone has framed her for the murder of her friends, she wishes that Klaus picks up this time, she rings him the third time.

She sees the shadows from under the door, her heart is pounding faster than it ever has before, they start banging the door and she looks around to find a way out and looks at herself in the mirror, half her face is covered with blood.

Man 3 “See there is blood on this towel, I think the murder is trying to clean the blood on her and run”

Man 1 “But she won’t be able to”

They bang open the door to her bathroom and enter, they walk inside while she is hiding behind the door, and as soon as the three of them enter she runs outside.

Man 2 “There she is catch her”

They catch her just at the door and handcuff her. “I didn’t do anything” she yells and one of them replies, “Yeah every criminal says that” They try to drag her out but she pushes them towards the wall, she picks up pepper spray from the table near her and sprays it on the three of them. She runs out.

Klaus wakes up and sees three miss calls on his phone, he calls back, Elena’s phone vibrates and one of the men pick it up, “The girl who owns this phone just ran away but we will get to you too if you try to hide her or help her elope”

K, “Who are you? And why do you have her phone and how dare you threaten me?”

Man 1, “Think of it as a clear warning, if you help that girl in any way, we would get you involved in this crime too and make sure that you are given the same punishment as her”

The tone of that man makes Klaus angry to the core, “You lay a hand on her and I will make you suffer in ways you cannot imagine.”

Klaus vamps to her house and finds the men taking photographs of her household, then someone stops him “Sir please, this is a crime scene you can’t enter”

He walks in anyway and hears they have already sent a photograph of Elena Gilbert to the press to mark her a criminal in the society and soon the photos will be flashed across all the news channels.

He calls his witch friend Henry, “Locate Elena and send that information to me, after that locate Katerina and I’ll order my hybrids to bring her to me”

Henry, “I have Elena’s hairbrush to locate her but for Katherine”

Klaus, “When she was with me at Alaric’s department I compelled her to cut a lock of her hair and give it to me, in case I ever needed to find her again, do it.”

Klaus compels the information out of men as to who is carrying her photograph, he compels them to forget they saw Elena, he goes to the media person and compels him to delete Elena’s photograph but there are other proofs which he cannot delete, the new school, they knew Elena was living with them, he will have to compel a lot of people.

He does but wonders why Henry is so late in giving him the information he needs. He needs to find Elena and soon, one of his hybrids calls him and tells him that Henry is dead, someone tore his heart out. He worries where might Elena be and how would he find her now.

He goes back to the place he was staying, he sees muddy footprints; he enters inside and sees Elena sitting on his couch hugging her knees, handcuffed, and wearing her blue sleep tank and short PJs. Blood dried on half her face, from the other half he could make out that she was looking at the wall before her and crying vigorously.

He sits near her, “Elena, I shouldn’t have left you with any of my hybrids; I should have kept you under my nose all the time.” She keeps her head on his chest and cries into it, she says, “I woke up and saw Tania’s head hanging above me through the fan, and Wendy, she was lying dead on the bathtub with her heart torn out, I and Wendy were planning a surprise birthday party for Tania next week and” she sobs “Now they are gone” Klaus puts a hand behind her back and the other over her head, tapping gently, “Calm down, calm down.”

E, “When I woke up and found them dead I was so horrified, the only person that I could think of that time was you, but you didn’t pick up and those officers they handcuffed me so I hurt them and I ran, and this was the only place I could think of.”

K, “You need to calm down love.”

Six months forward Old Timeline.

Bonnie, “In order to find the totem, we must astral project in that world; I cannot literally send you there because spirits would turn against us all but we can astral project and destroy the totem”

Damon, “What’s the catch, if that was the only thing, you would have done it earlier but you are taking your time so give us the detail.”

B, “Project myself alone, yes I would have done that, but no one knows Klaus better than Klaus himself, and I can’t trust him, knowing that Elena is still human in there so he might try to go there and claim Elena for him, so I would be sending Stefan with him too.”

Damon, “And”

B, “And I need to channel you to perform the spell while Caroline and Tyler will watch that no one disturbs us.”

Klaus, “You are talking like this means there is a way for me to get to that place”

B, “Yes there is, but if you do that, Nature will turn against you, if you try to kill the old you, then you would die yourself because you are the future you and with the past gone, future wouldn’t exist, so our best option is that you try and find where that totem is.”

Bonnie and Damon sit on the floor crossed legs within a circle while Stefan and Klaus stand in another.

B, “Remember, if you want me to pull you back, just ask, I can hear and see what you both can because I am projecting you there, no one in that timeline would be able to see you, I am sending you directly to where Elena is.”

Then she takes a bowl and puts Elena’s hair in it and starts chanting.

..........................................................

Six months forward new timeline.

Elena stands but her ankle was twisted while on her way to Klaus’ place, she gets disbalanced and without her hands free to support her she falls on him, now she is sitting on his lap with her hands cuffed behind his head.

This is when Stefan and Klaus from the old timeline are projected. From where Stefan sees, it looks like Klaus got her to this condition. Elena’s eyes are swelled due to crying and tears are still falling down her eyes, her hands are cuffed one of her ankle twisted, there is blood on her face, she is in her night dress, Klaus’ one hand is behind her back and the other on the bare flesh of her thigh. Their eyes lock.

Klaus (Old) comments, “Well I have no idea what’s going on”

Stefan (Old) punches him on the face, “By looking at her face, it’s obvious, you are making sexual advances towards her, I knew you were cruel, I knew you were paranoid, narcissistic, a maniac, but I never knew you would stoop so low to hurt my girlfriend." 

Klaus’ hand moves from her back above to her head trying to pull her to a kiss.

For a minute Elena wants to give in and kiss him with utter passion but her eyes land on the blood on his shirt, which is Tania’s blood, which got there from her face and her mind goes back to the horror she woke up to and her tears start flowing again, she starts crying vigorously.

Seeing her cry, makes them think Klaus is forcing himself on her. Stefan’s heart breaks seeing the love of his life like this, he wants to cry with her, but Klaus (old) stays still as if he is still trying to grasp what is happening, yes he was a monster but he never made sexual advances on women who are not willing, whatever it is, there is more to it than it seems, he knows himself better than others but he thinks that there is also a possible chance that the change in flow of time has made him like this.

When Klaus (New) brings his hand from behind her head to front of her face, puts a finger on her lips and says gently, "sshhh don't cry love, it's nothing", Stefan (Old) screams “Bonnie pull us back, I can’t see it anymore”

..............................................................

Six months forward old timeline.

Bonnie pulls them both back and because she also witnessed what they did tears flow down from her eyes too.

Stefan lands a blow to him, then delivers another, Klaus is getting because he is in deep thought. Stefan stops the blows and grabs his collar, “Look at me and answer me, how can you do this to any woman, you are the most disgusting man I have ever met” he screams, “leave and never show me your face again.”

Klaus leaves and both Stefan and Bonnie cry, Stefan says, “Bonnie, please it’s my request, do this after sometime, I don’t have the courage to watch it, do it after a few hours, when probably it’s over.” Stefan leaves crying, Bonnie leaves crying too and others wonder what happened.

Klaus goes to his mansion and pours some bourbon into is glass, he gets into deep thoughts, _‘yes I had been attracted to Elena from the minute I laid eyes on her but I never made a move because I knew I could never have her, I was attracted to her the minute I saw her, I was possessing Alaric and there she was, well aware that a monster was coming to end her life and she was asking her friends for a dance, I knew I could never have her, because in order to break the curse I had to kill her._

__

__

_When I returned home and found her alive I had mixed emotions, I was both happy that she lived and outraged because I wouldn’t be able to make more hybrids for the safety of my family, then there was Mikael, I knew I couldn’t have her so I diverted my attention to her best friend Caroline, after Mikael was gone there was Esther._

_Elena didn’t realize but I never took her blood after Mikael died, I never intended too, I had to kill her in the end because of my mother, because family is sacred, and I wouldn’t let my emotions for her harm my family, I chose the most painless way for her to die, not only that I gave her my blood to heal her neck when she was unconscious so that she may come back to life and may be in the next century when she is over Stefan we two could be together._

__

__

_But now that she is alive and in the new timeline I treat her this way, will she ever forgive me, for what I have done to her, I wonder.’  
_ ..................................................................

Six months forward New timeline.

After calming her down Klaus tells her, “You need to take a shower love, go use my bathroom, I’ll get some clothes that fit your size.”

He looks at her twisted ankle and scoops her up in his arms, he puts her in a bathtub then he bites into his wrist and offers it to her to drink, she drinks it. Then she asks, “Why didn’t you heal me earlier”

Klaus replies with a gentle smile on his face, “And miss the chance to pick you in my arms, you should know Elena, I am a man who never neglects an opportunity especially when it comes to a beautiful woman like you.”

He kisses her forehead and starts to leave when Elena hums and he turns to see her showing her hands which are still handcuffed, he comes close and breaks the lock and throws the handcuffs away.


End file.
